


Our Fête is in Your Hands

by ConstancePenman



Series: Camaraderie Hard Won [1]
Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Tempting Fête, eric is trying really hard, he really wants to be antigones friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: Eric has just set up an afternoon of speed dating. As the only Funn left at the fête, Eric decides to invite Antigone to join them.





	Our Fête is in Your Hands

Eric peered his head into the fortune telling tent. It looked empty. He stepped inside, looking left and right for Antigone. Hadn't she just been there? Did he not see her leave?   
  
"Hello," she said, her voice somehow lower than usual.   
  
Eric screamed, but calmed down quickly. He really should have been used to this by now, it happened every time he entered Funn Funerals. Maybe it was linked to his less than fond feelings towards the dark. It was impressive, how comfortable Antigone was in the shadows. Certainly not the healthiest thing to see as little of the sun as she did, but he'd hoped the allergy medicine he'd given her would help, and it seemed as though it had. After all, here she was, semi-outside.   
  
"Ah, hah, hello, Antigone!"   
  
Antigone walked back around to her side of the table, sitting in front of her dusty looking crystal ball which, in this case, added to the aesthetic of the tent.   
  
"Do you... want your fortune read?"   
  
"No!" he cheerfully replied.   
  
"Oh. Alright. Of course. Yes." Her voice grow increasingly soft until he could barely hear her as she spoke.   
  
"Actually," he said, his voice louder and higher in the hopes of lifting the mood, "as the fête's been a bit of a disaster, no offense--"   
  
"No, I entirely agree."   
  
"I've just started a few rounds of speed dating, and I was wondering if you'd like to join in."   
  
Antigone took a quiet moment to consider.   
  
"Wouldn't that make it an odd number of participants?"   
  
"Not if I join as well."   
  
"Ah." She took another moment. "Um. Well."   
  
"You don't have to, of course, but we'd love to have you. The more the merrier and all."   
  
"Most of the people out there think I'm dead."   
  
"Then this is an opportunity to show them you're not! And if flirting isn't your thing, plenty of people are only looking for friends or even just meeting new acquaintances."   
  
"I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not very good at socializing."   
  
"Well, it isn't raining anymore, and I don't know if this helps, but it is overcast. Pretty dark out. Romantic, one could say. I think you'd feel comfortable."   
  
"I--" Antigone ate her words, still full of uncertainty. She tried a few more times to accept the invitation or respond at all, but continued failing. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "I wouldn't know where to begin."   
  
Eric smiled in an attempt to be comforting, but in a rare error, it came out to be more of a grimace. He hoped that the tent was dark enough that Antigone wouldn't see. Of course, her eyes having adjusted to years of darkness, she saw and understood it just fine.   
  
"I'll see you later, Antigone."   
  
He opened the tent and halfway through the makeshift entrance, turned back to make another, more successful attempt at a warm smile.   
  
"Enjoy yourself."   
  
Eric left, letting the cloth fall, and Antigone was plunged once again into silent darkness.


End file.
